V: John May
"John May" is the seventh episode of season one of the television series V. Directed by Star Trek alumni Jonathan Frakes, it first aired on the ABC network on April 13th, 2010. In this episode, the resistance members seek out the legendary John May in the hopes of finding a way of contacting Joshua on the Visitor mother ship so they can rescue Georgie Sutton. Tyler learns the truth about his father and the reason behind his parents' divorce and Valerie discovers that Ryan has been keeping secrets from her. Meanwhile, Anna prepares to give birth to her new army. Synopsis Ten years ago In Reedsville, New York, Visitor resistance leader John May sits at home with his young son James. Something catches his attention and he realizes that the Visitors have come for him. After sending James into his room, he grabs a rifle and runs outside. Ryan Nichols confronts him and admonishes him for betraying Anna, saying that he's been around humans too long. John retorts, telling him that "These people are worth saving". John gets the drop on Ryan and manages to escape. Ryan swears that he will never stop hunting him. The present At their secret meeting place, Ryan tells Erica, Jack and Hobbes about his first meeting with John May. The reason he tells them this is because John May's stepson might possess a device that would enable them to communicate with Joshua and other Fifth Column members aboard the mother ship. If they hope to rescue the captured Georgie Sutton, they will need this device. Aboard the mother ship, Marcus visits Anna's personal chambers. She is feeling under the weather due to her pregnancy. Marcus reports that thus far, Georgie has yet to yield any information regarding members of the human resistance or the Fifth Column. Anna prepares to make another broadcast. In Georgetown, Connecticut, Joe Evans meets Lisa. She introduces herself and tells him that she came here to check up on Tyler. Joe tries to be polite, but he is slightly put off by the woman's abrupt arrival in his home. Lisa assures him that Tyler has not said anything negative about him, then volunteers to go downstairs to help with breakfast. Tyler asks his father if it is okay if Lisa stays with him during his visit. He punctuates the sentiment by explaining how much he likes her. Anna meets with Chad Decker and offers another public interview. She offers a fabricated explanation behind the "John May Lives" transmission, indicating that it was nothing more than a glitch in their translation training modules. While Anna continues her press conference, Marcus and a Visitor scientist named Doctor Maeta continue the interrogation of Georgie Sutton. The doctor implants a cybernetic insect known as a scower into his eye. The creature begins burrowing through Georgie's skin and he screams in agony. Marcus leaves the doctor to his work and puts together a sleeper cell of Visitors and arms them with special beacons. He sends them out on a mission to track down and expose members of the Fifth Column. In Connecticut, Joe telephones Erica and tells her about Lisa. Erica is distraught to hear that Lisa has followed Tyler to his father's place, but she does not have the time to discuss the matter at length with him. Joe mentions how Tyler might begin to suspect that he is not actually his father. He doesn't realize that Lisa is standing nearby and overhears everything he says. .]] Erica, Jack, Ryan and Hobbes go to John May's old home. His son answers the door along with his girlfriend, Grace. They are unaware that the young woman is actually one of Marcus' sleeper agents. Grace goes to put on some coffee while the others make themselves at home. Ryan tells James that John May was the first person to mount a resistance against the Visitors. He also says that John once had a com device that enabled him to communicate with other Vs aboard the mothership. James says that all of his father's old stuff is in a storage unit. In the kitchen, Erica and Hobbes engage Grace in some small talk. Erica, naturally suspicious, baits Grace into incorrectly answering a trick question. Once Grace realizes that her identity has been compromised, she picks up a pair of scissors and attacks the two of them. She knocks Hobbes backwards and pushes Erica to the ground. Razor-sharp fingernails project from beneath her human skin covering and she prepares to rake them across Erica's face. Hobbes grabs Grace from behind and snaps her neck. James runs into the room and sees Grace's alien fingers. He now knows the truth. The group heads out to find the storage facility and James reluctantly accompanies them. None of them notice Grace's transmitter activating. When they arrive, they uncrate several boxes until they find John's communications device. Suddenly, a flying seeker enters the warehouse and begins firing a laser at them. Hobbes tries to shoot at it, but misses. Erica's aim proves superior and she shoots it out of the air. They learn that the seeker was tracking them via a hidden chip that Grace had implanted in James' watch. Aboard the mother ship, Anna takes a personal interest in Georgie's interrogation. She forces him to relive the memories of the night his family was murdered by Visitors. Back in Connecticut, Lisa tells Tyler what she overhead. She says that Joe is not really his father. Tyler confronts his father and learns that Lisa was telling the truth. Lisa's plan on driving the two apart proves successful. In New York, Ryan has a heart-to-heart with James. James has always believed that his stepfather had committed suicide, but Ryan confesses that he executed him ten years ago. Despite his deeds however, he admits that John May changed his life. It was because of him that Ryan betrayed the Visitors and joined the Fifth Column. Meanwhile, Valerie Stevens is cleaning up at her home when she finds a hidden vault behind some clothes in Ryan's closet. Her curiosity piqued, she calls in a locksmith to come and open it. Once the vault is opened, Valerie is shocked to discover a photograph of her true ultrasound. Chad Decker goes over his information regarding the Visitors' Live Aboard program. He notices that all of the accepted applicants come from families with extremely high fertility rates. He confronts Anna with this information, but Anna avoids giving any explanation. Chad reminds her that the two need to help each other in order to realize their own ambitions. Ryan, Jack and Erica use the com device to contact Joshua. Joshua tells them that Georgie hasn't broken, but he has no hopes for his survival. He allows them to talk to Georgie one last time. He knows that he is dying and says that he will soon be with his family. After he cuts contact, Joshua euthanizes Georgie to spare him any further pain. Back at the church, the four members of the resistance have a drink in Georgie's memory. Erica returns home and finds Tyler sitting on the floor. Tyler reveals that he now knows the truth and is angry at his mother for lying to him these past few years. Ryan returns home as well and finds the contents from his vault spread out across the floor. There is no sign of Valerie. On the mother ship, Marcus gives Anna another progress report. Anna smiles as she is now ready to give birth. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Director Jonathan Frakes is better known for playing the role of Commander William T. Riker on the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation. * First episode of the series written by Gregg Hurwitz. His next episode is "Hearts and Minds". * Episode includes two flashbacks with John May which take place ten years ago. * Joe Evans appeared last in "Pound of Flesh". * Final episode with Georgie Sutton as a recurring character. * The "John May Lives" message was broadcast in "Pound of Flesh". * James May makes references to "Mork and Kal-El". Mork is an alien played by Robin Williams in the TV sit-com Mork & Mindy and Kal-El is the Kryptonian birth name of Superman. * Gary Peterman's character is credited as the Locksmith in this episode. The label on his shirt however identifies him as Abe. * Cameo appearance by former Vice President Al Gore. He is seen on a television screen during the first John May flashback sequence. See also External Links * * "John May" at the V Wiki * "John May" at TV.com Episode Guide ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:April, 2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries